


How to Give A Dad-To-Be The Heads Up

by Bilbosama



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Excuse Plot, F/M, Future Fic, human!Toothless, not sure if HTTYD 2 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless imparting important news is not what Hiccup was expecting when Toothless became human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Give A Dad-To-Be The Heads Up

Of all the things that everyone on Berk had decided to shrug and move on with their lives over, it was the fact that a purple lightning bolt struck Toothless and turned him into a human a few days ago.

Toothless' human form, as it turns out, was a tall young man with tanned skin, black hair and green eyes. The scars he had on his draconic body marred his new body as well. It made him look like a seasoned warrior.

It had taken Toothless a few days to get used to his new body and the customs of human society. The clothes issue resolved itself fast when the fact that it's the middle of winter made itself known.

At first Toothless tried to communicate with everyone with gutteral growls before attempting Norse. His level of fluency now sits at 'Foreigner Who Is Sort of Decent at It'.

However, he kept giving his rider's wife, Astrid, an odd look whenever her back was turned. It was like he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure how.

* * *

On the evening of the twelth day, Hiccup said, "Hey, Toothless?"

Toothless grunted as he chewed on a chicken drumstick to show he was listening.

"What's it like having human senses?"

The odd look he reserved for Astrid crossed the tanned man's features again.

Finally he said, "It'sss…weaker. Not az ssssstrong az a..draygone."

"How so?"

There was silence as Toothless attempted to find the words that he knew his friend would not be prepared for. But…he has the right to know and be _proud_.

"For…one zing…Asssstreed does not….er….sssmell az much."

Hiccup stared, "Smell?"

"Liiike a…mating," at that word, Hiccup's face flushed red.

Before Hiccup could stop himself, he asked, "W-what do you mean?"

"She…haz…how do you sssay…. _eggz_?"

A funny expression appeared on Hiccup as his mind processed the information.

And then he fainted.

Alarmed, Toothless watched as the other young man's chest rose and fell before decideing that maybe he should continue eating his chicken leg in peace as he waited for Hiccup to wake up. 

Wow, Toothless decided. Humans are still weird.


End file.
